


My Touch

by BluBoi



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Demons, Depictions of Death, Gore, Multi, Not Good, Sad, major death, negative emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Anxiety's negative emotions get out of hand...





	1. My Touch

Sometimes, Days were bad.

And sometimes... days were terrible.

But today... was the worst.

And he didn’t even know why.

An air of melancholy surrounded him, He was alone in his room sobbing into his own lap. Hands tugging at his locks as he shook. Face red and sticky with fresh hot tears. Choking on hiccups as each shaking breath tried to escape through his tightly shut lips. The hot air scorching his lungs.

The lack of noise was too much, the room was spinning. 

A gentle knock sent a jolt through his spine. Head slowly peaking up at the shut wooden slab. “Kiddo, you alright in there? You haven’t been out for a while, so I brought you a snack… can I come in?”

A voice.

Soft.

Loving.

Compassionate.

Anxiety clung to the baritone of the older trait as he spoke through the door. He focused on the noise. His hands somewhat falling from his hair and wrapping around himself tightly. He couldn’t force words past his still strangled thoughts.

‘No. go away’

‘̵P̴lea͞s͞e̵. Y̶e͞s’͠

‘Don’t come in to pity me.’

‘Hel͏p͝ ̢m͝e̴ ͝-͟ ųs.͟’͜

It only took a beat of silence before the door was opened. Patton never was one for patience or privacy. He was a father figure after all.

His cheerful features were blemished with concern as he approached. “Oh Anx, why are you on the floor, sport?” He always pretended not to know, but even on ok days this scene was a regular occurrence. He crouched down with the tray, still maintaining a safe distance. Eyeing him carefully, slowly reaching out and ruffling his hair.

‘͘More.’

͠Anxiety flinched.

Causing Patton to quickly remove the kind gesture, unaware of the boys struggle. As the distorted, piercing chatter suddenly echoed in his head. The single word slicing through his own rampant thoughts. It sounded... Inhuman, irregular… more importantly, not his.

“Noo͞!̡”̡

He could almost feel the voices pain as its shout shot through him like ice. Cold at the lack of contact. Craving more touch. Morality rose back up with a tsk at the lack of response. “C’mon kiddo.” He shook his head in thought before suddenly beaming down at him, Anxiety barely seeing the smile through his tear stained vision. “What about we go watch a movie in my room? How’s that sound? “

Internally, Patton was getting worried. Usually, by now he’d of had some grunt or whine in response... but today. There was practically nothing.

He shook his head again. Placing down the ignored food.

Being the affectionate one, Morality tried hard to keep his fondness towards the darker trait to a minimum, worried of upsetting the younger. Unfortunately being the most emotional, that was often hard. So, at lack of what to do, He proceeded to do what the darker trait wasn’t quite prepared for.

He scooped him up.

Hoisting the lighter side up carefully and turning around. Anxiety was a stiff board in his arms.

“No squirming” he warned in a playful parental tone as he carried the limp boy to his room.

Upon arriving, Patton wedged the door open with his foot and carefully laid him on the very soft mattress, flinging over the silk quilt to wrap around the now slightly shivering emo.

He patted him lightly on the shoulder before popping in a random disc and curling up behind Anxiety, Gently warping round him in a hug, rocking slightly as he hummed and the movie began.

Anxiety couldn’t focus on the colours on the screen. He was too focused on the sudden cold he was plunged into once Patton put him down, only thawing now he was wrapped in his arms. The voice hadn’t stopped chanting, wanting the older as close as can be. Anxiety fiddled with his hoodie as his thoughts swam, desperately trying to tune it out, to focus on anything but the voice.

Then he frowned.

As he fiddled with the sleeve his finger grazed over something cold. Something soft... but not... Flesh...

He held back a yelp to frozen in shock as he pulled up the sleeve. A thick black smoke like tendril seemed to leak from his wrist and was slowly oozing further outwards. It spread down his fingertips, slithering down his palm and all Anxiety could do was gawk. It felt like icy liquid metal, his bones aching at the cold.

Anxiety continued to watch as the tendrils wriggled out and poked Morality’s wrist, his voice suddenly coming back as he yelped and tried to yank his hand away. Not moving quite fast enough, The tendrils had already begun wrapping around loosely. Patton looked down as the cold hit him, then held back his own yell as his flesh was yanked at, Anxiety attempting to free them both.

Morality placed a hand on Anxiety’s shoulder trying hard not to groan as more cold seeped in. The smoke wrapping tighter, each inch of gummy black stung as it crept up his arm. “Kiddo, look at me ok? It’s alright. W-we’ll figure this out, how about we find Logan, yeah?” Anxiety tried to shake his head repeatedly his shocked state. The voice was practically singing as they both maneuvered off the bed. Patton’s larger hand abruptly went to grab his to make moving easier as to not pull on the new strange and painful bond. Anxiety shook his head again, fingers not entwining but not pulling away in fear of hurting him. “n-no, d-don’t’” Patton didn’t understand, he didn’t want this weird black stuff. But he didn’t want it on Morality either. He yanked away with a hiss making its way between his lips. The strange vine snapping, leaving Mortality’s wrist raw and already weeping with blood. Anxiety gasped, turning away. The voice giggled.

“̸Made ̢t̵he f̡un͢ny ͟o͝n̸e̸ ͘b̴le̡ed͢~̢ ̨ahaha͢h̵”̵

Anxiety used all his energy to sprint out of Patton’s room, much to the other's distress. He charged down various hallways, Clutching weakly at his wrist and holding it away from him. The further he ran, the louder the voices got, amplifying his negative thoughts, images flashing through his mind. His usually gray area had grown, getting thicker. The hallway had become gloomy, the air thick. Anxiety coughed as he tried to breathe. He batted the odd stuff from his face and tried to turn around. He needed help. He shouldn't have run.

‘stupid .. stupid’

P̧as͘ş it o̡n̶.̛

‘pass what?’

J͠uss͞s͝t҉ want̨ed̨ t͠o bę ͝wa͞rm͢

͠Pas̶s on the ̶p̢a̵i͜n͢

̢

̡͠T̸o̸ b̸e͏c̴o҉m̵e͢ w͏h̡ol͘e̵

̛To b̵e ̷clos̢e.̴

The image of Patton holding him appeared

‘no- n-n-no’

“͏I k̴now̸ you͢ ͢n̶eed͟ i̸t͝

 

̢D̕o҉ yo͡u̵ feel̵ it͜?͡”̧

He dropped his wrist and clawed at his forehead, biting his hip as he sniffed back more tears. The thoughts kept getting stronger, his head pulsing. He tried to turn, but his legs gave out. He collapsed into the wall, vines twisting into his legs. He went to get back up and screamed as the cold sensation bit into him. He bit his sleeve to muffle the sound and tried to scramble backward with his hands, only to hit another wall. The tendrils grabbed his wrists.

Cornered.

̛

̵So̴ ͏many ̧n̵e҉g͠ativ͘ȩ th̶ou̴g͘h͡t̛s̸.̶..

̷

̷S̸o ͡da̶r͏k͘ an̵d de̕l͠icio҉us̕.҉

 

͘So hưm̵an ͜a͏nd͢ alive.

It didn't matter what he yelled in his head, or what he tried to convey. The freezing burn continued. He strained his voice yelling for the others, only to splutter on the gray cloud that was now filling whatever room he had stumbled into. His voice bounced back at him.

Shus̛h.͠

The vines from his wrist were gone, now part of the air. It moved in front of him, like one big shadow and dragged a long, thin wisp along his cheek. Anxiety’s attempts to beg for help only grew, he sobbed as he tugged at the restraints, only managing to curl up as he had earlier.

The voice tsk’ed. The vine slid down his jawline to his throat.

̛

I̵ ͠g͢u͞ȩs͜s we’l̕l ͝hav̛e to ma͝ke you̧.͠.̴

The voices started cheering, One tendril poked lightly at the soft flesh of his neck, sliding into it as the skin melted. Another wrapped over his mouth. Gagging him as he struggled, eyes pouring with tears, one long scream muffled between his mouth and the thick black goo. His legs thrashed as the vines pulled apart the flesh of his neck, melting it with an unknown toxin.

Breathing through his nose had steadily become harder, each breath tasted foul and hurt his lungs. His throat was practically on fire as the tendrils tore off chunks of his pale skin, progressively making a gaping hole in his neck. He felt the warmth soaking into his hoodie, streaming from his neck. He didn't need a light to know that what he would see would be bright red. It was spraying from his neck, coating the surface of the creature and the corner with his essence…

̴Hush͞ n̢ǫw̢..̵ al͢mo͟s̵t ͟o̡ver.͝..̢

͞

No ͢m͏o͝r͜e tor̷t̵ųm̷en͞t̨.. ͜we ̵pr̷om̵i̢se͡!

He knew they were lying, voices laughing loudly as they became messier, as they ripped at muscle and tissue and images of his own demise shined in his head. His eyes were firmly shut, his hands strained against the vines, only to be pinned down once more. His blood continued to sputter as they tore open his carotid arteries, causing more sweet red to cover his chest and the surrounding walls. 

The creature howled with delight and rage.

̮̜S̞͖̤t͔o̝̮̮̦̞̪͓p̜̥̘̮ s̟̦̝͔͚̪ͅtr̜̮̘͎ͅu̹̬̬̣̦ͅg̜̜̥̫̯g̟͍͖li̖̣͙̺̹n̻̻̬̜g̟.̘̰̗̼

̘͖̖̼̹

Breathing was near impossible now as he gagged, copper coating his tongue. Then he felt the tugging, his voice was already raw and weak, but he felt it as they pulled on his cords, Being anything but gentle as one by one the thick strings of his vocal cords were plucked out. Each one made him jolt in pure agony.

̱̪Pa̳͍̘̳̟̫̼ț͉͎h̘͎͕͙e̱̜͉ṱ͈̣ic ͇t̠͍̬͓̞̪h̩͓̩̫i̟̺̟̘͕ng̫̻͎̹̬̣.̲̜̲̠̗

͙̹͓̮

The voices continued to make pleased noises in his ears. Satisfied they began to pull back. They grabbed him tightly around the mess that used to be his neck and slammed him forcefully into the wall. Anxiety’s body hit with a thunk and slid to the floor. He was coughing and spitting out clumps of red, looking at the large creature..thing.. fearful and helpless..

He wrapped his hands around his throat, trying to stop the onslaught of blood. It took everything not to pass out as he sat there and watched as the cloud moved. It left his mind empty of all thoughts,with shooting pains as each drop of blood fell from his body.

He sat alone in the darkness.

 

The cloud swept through the rest of the mind with ease, leaving the hanging pictures and various shelves a disintegrated ash coating the floor. A thick mesh shrouded the place in gloomy, black fog. It hit the commons last, the hub of this odd mass found the fatherly trait paused mid step, coughing lightly as he tried to adapt to the change in air.

Patton adjusted his glasses, distracted and rather upset by Anxiety's rushed departure. Still very confused about whatever had happened before. His stomach was flipping with apprehension as he paced; than the commons fell into darkness.

Taking him by surprise A thick branch of black launched out of nowhere, taking him by surprise and catching the father in the face. It and knocked him over and he fell to the ground with a shout of surprise. He was winded momentarily as the mass of void surrounded him, he could feel his cheek swelling with a dull ache.

“W-what, S-stop!” He stuttered, trying to get back to his feet. he made it to his knees before the vine gripped him and flipped him over, the painful tingling sensation returning. ‘This stuff is just like earlier, what is it? Oh no.. anxiety, what if.. is it Anxiety?’

His already burnt wrist was throbbing as the vine succeed in pinning his thrashing body against the carpet. Patton was already dazed from the hit as he tried to voice his question. 

“Wait, A-anxiety?? Stop! Please, its me!”

THe response was a deep eerie laughter that caused his hairs to stand on end.

“͟No̷ no͞ f͝unny on̶e…͝ T̛his.҉.͞ ͞Anx-̵e-t͢y ̷is no more̛.̸.͞ Oņly..̧us”

The voices chuckled again, a foot like tendril kicking him in the ribs. Morality yelped and tugged at his new restraints. Every movement against the thick blackness only resulted in more friction which in turn created more thin cuts in his flesh.

“Co̧me n͞o͜w p҉-a-t, W̕here’̷s̵ ͏t̨ḩa͡t̸ ̢s̸-͟m̕ile͟?͝”̧

He felt the frozen hand scrape down his cheek before it slapped him again, making him wail as he tried to recoil from the sting. Fresh tears filled his fearful eyes.

His entire bottom half was wrapped and tingling in cold layers of charcoal coloured smoke.. Quite quickly he found his fruitless kicking to be useless and began to slow down as his legs became numb with pain. The smoke stabbed into his calves and thighs, hooking into the skin to pin him down. Several vines slithered over and worked their way under his shirt. He writhed underneath them as they tore apart the fabric with ease, the slick goo running onto his chest and melting his skin. The Blistering both the top layer of dermis and burning off chest hair. 

The smell was awful, his stomach churned, but his current position didn’t allow for him to expel his nasua, leaving him coughing on the bile bubbling at the back of his throat. He groaned in extreme pain.

 

His back arched up and his vision swam as the vines dug into his chest cavity. They pulled off layer after layer of flesh in a heart shape right over his actual heart. Patton could only let out a terrified scream, voice going raw at the intensity of his yells. His vision flashed white. The waves of anguish were unending as each tendril drove further into him. Then they paused.

“̷You̡r͠ ̡sc͠re͠a̸mş… ̸sw̢ee͟te̷r͘ tha̡n̢ l̷a̶u̡g̵ht͏er̶” ͏

Patton tried to gasp in more thick air, whining at the pain in his ears caused by the sharp tone of the creepy voice. He swallowed more vomit in the process, his throat stung and his eyes were endlessly watering.

Suddenly they began the attack again, excavating deep enough to begin grabbing and yanking at his heartstrings. He continued to convulse at the stench of his own cooked meat, his blood mixing with the odd creature’s goo.

He was so sick and dizzy. Desperation to escape rolled off him in waves as he continued to weakly move his wrists which only resulted in more shooting pains up his arms. His eyes darted, but all he could see was blurry darkness, swallowing him up.

‘Can’t breath. Can’t move, c-cant’

His body spasmed as the tendrils ploughed into his chest. He jerked as they tried to scoop out his very core. Every wrench, every heave, caused fresh tears in his eyes, more bile in his throat, less air in his lungs. His could only think about the pain.

‘Pain. so m-much..ow...ow.. Wait did it hurt anxiety like this too..?.. What about Lo?, Roman? Has it already found them? ..oh no n-no..…’

He tried to focus on the others but failed, his parental instincts buried by his survival instincts.

“Stop! S-top! ple-ase!”

He tried to yell and put up another fight but the vines pushed down hard, ignoring his string of pleas. His shirt and back stuck to the floor because of the sheer quantity of crimson that had spilled onto it.

Patton’s mouth was wide in a soundless bellow as, with a final yank, his heart came out with a loud snap. Patton’s body curved upwards before flopping to the ground. The voices cheered, the tendrils pulled back as they cut the last chunks of fat to free the organ.

“̴W̡e̛ll̡ w͠asn't̵ ̕-̕ ͠t̴hat ̴l͡ove̴l̷y.̷.”͟

He was fading in and out of consciousness. One moment was nothing but red hot stabbing pains. The next was a dull aching throb. He was overwhelmed… and so.. tired.. his face coated in anxious sweat and cold tears.

His limbs were too heavy. His thoughts were a muddle and not one coherent, beside the constant agony that his chest was in.

Unable to vomit, to breath, to anything. Blood poured from his nose, the slick copper dripping into his mouth. He laid there as his life source left him and even more seeped into the carpet..he was hollow and empty.

He was vaguely aware that the mass of void had moved away from him, his heart in its black grip.

His head flopped back to the floor. Body going limp, yielding to the lack of oxygen.. Lack of anything.. in his system.

Finally falling quiet.

The beast briefly stopped to admire the corpse before it moved onwards down the hall, hiding it’s prize in their huge form, feeling confident and pleased.

________________________________________________________________

It was only a few minutes before Roman ran into it, having fled in mild panic when his room had fallen dark. He had desperately tried to ignore the cold sinking feeling as he dashed down the hall to find the others.

Oh̷ ̢dear͝..̕. ͢a͢ coward̴ ͞huh ?

Looking up at the beast with only a hint of fear. He stumbled over his words as he raised the blade, unsheathing it from his side. “Be-be gone foul creature!” He slashed at it in one mighty swoop, carving off a large chunk of the black. It slid off his blade with an ugly squelch, wriggling on the floor.

Pleased with his attack he made another charge, lunging at the beast with a battle cry. His aim was true but alas, the blade latched into the beast's strange form.

Gripping the metal it flicked the blade upwards, yanking it from the royals grip and causing Roman to lose his footing. He stumbled forward, catching himself and turning around. The blade vanished, integrated into the monster.

‘Loop round to your room, you have another blade there.The foe is strong, you can-’ 

His thoughts were interrupted by the snigger of the being following him.

T̢ryi̕n̡g ̴to ̶ru̢n.̢.͟f̷rom͡ me҉?

Roman turned, grinding to a halt. He ducked under the vine that lashed for his head and barely avoided the second one, which went for his waist. He swung a fist, only to find his force absorbed into the soft, disgusting, surface of the monster. He looked up, rather horrified as he felt his skin bubbling.

He tried to pull out, grunting as his hand just managed to pop free. Covered in bruises and scratched beyond belief. He shook his head. A vine attempted to wrap around him, barely getting free as he broke out in another sprint towards his room, or at least what he thought was his room. He could barely see the walls as he ran. 

‘One on one is not an option, find another weapon!’ 

 

F̨o͝r a͜ r͞oy̨a͘l y̷ou͝'̴r͟e ve҉r͘y̧ ̶ru͏d͏e̶.̕

Roman shook his head ignoring the cold sinking feeling as he rounded the corner and managed to find a door. Luck was on his side, and he entered his room, locking the door behind him to buy himself precious seconds.

His hands guided him round the various surfaces of well known room, it took him just a little longer then if he could see, to find his spare sword, pulling it out and stand defensively.

How ḑar̡e̷ y̡ou s͘hưt ͟us ͝o͠ưt

The door was in splitters in mere moments, showering Roman in wood chips. He raised arms above his face, succesfully protecting himself.

Y̛oų real̛l̷y ̴w̕is͡h͜ ̡t̕o̸ tr̶y f͠i̷g͟ht͘i͞ng̷ me̡ again̵?͜

Roman concealed a gulp. For once he was unsure. He had heard terrible noises earlier. 

Th͘e͡ o̢t̴hers ͟hu͏h͝?͞

As if the voice had heard them it chuckled.

Try̨in̢g̵ t͜o ̕be͘ ̷a ͠sav͘i̵o͞r ?̵

Suddenly the air changed, and the unmistakable sound of Patton's terrified screech filled his ears. Reverbing in his head. The image of his lifeless eyes. Anxiety in the corner whimpering. Eyes wide in fear.

“They’re not real. A construct of negative magic.” 

Though he hated to admit how shaken he was as the screams continued in the back of his head. A feeling of dread growing. The voice laughed.

Y̡ou͏'̕re̛ ͡jus̨t a c͘oward.͟

 

Roman’s eyes lit with fury and he swiped again at the beast. It was all but ready, Pattons final howl came back tenfold, throwing him momentarily off guard as the horrified sound deafened him. Bouncing around, almost like it came from down the hallway.

There was an weird pang of sever loss in his chest. 

Then.. his luck vanished, Everything moved slow motion.

Roman watched as his blade slid yet again from his hands, then as the tendrils gripped it. Another tendril reached out and shoving him back. Hard.

Off kilter by his own attack he slammed into the wall. Seeing stars as he leant against the chilly brick, breathless.

“Y͢o̵ur ͞ so ͢weąk̕ p-͢r͝in̴c͘e.̕”̵

“W̴e͘ t͞h̷ought..̸ ͜Y͝o͟u҉ w̴e̶re ̶t͏h͢e̸- ͝h͝e͞r̴o̢… ̧“͟ ͠

“But I am! I was trying-to save them!” 

He barely manages the bold statement as he wheezes.

Oh̷ r̛e̶al͢ļy̵? ҉T̴hat͜s̢ ̶y̶oư id͟ea̷ ͞o̢f h͢e҉lping?̡ R҉unning҉ ͝aw͏ay f̵ro̕m..͢ m͜e ?

̵I̴nst͡ea̕d̡ of s͠avi̧ng ͏your.͜.͝fr̴i͡en̡d͟s҉..҉fąmi̧ly?͝

Ignoring the fact it still had his weapon he charged forward. The blade moved just too fast. He couldn't stop to change course..

There was a sickening crunch as his chest met metal.

Flesh pierced and ribs cracked. The force so great he flew back into the wall he had run from. He gasped, gripping round the wound, fidgeting to break free.

t̕he̷y are ̷G͞O͏NE..̵.

“I - don’t - believe you!” He spat at the demon.

The images returned, even more vivid, Anxiety’s throat, torn to shreds. Patton’s chest, soaking in blood. Even romans strong stomach was upset. He shook his head, wincing. He refused to yell. Only grunting as he tried to gain the leverage to push up, away from the wall.. The movement was agony and he bared his teeth, struggling against his own weight, the only thing that was keeping the sword in place.

a͟n͠d ͘y̧o͢u̷ ͡d̵id ̴.. ͡N͏o̢ThiNg͟

“No!”

With a boost of energy he peeled free from the wall. Sword slipping out and he dropped down into a low crouch, holding his wound with one hand and steadying himself to stand with the other.

He knew he had no choice now. He took a risk. Dashing towards the door.

C̴͜Ơ͡W̡͟͠͝A̸͜R̸̢̡̕D

He was mere inches from the handle, fingers grazing the metallic surface when the blade came swinging back out. With the combined force of Romans forwards momentum and the creatures supernatural strength, it left the muscles and skin of his legs mutilated.

Roman let out a rawr as he came down, unable to prevent his face smashing into the mesh of floor. His whole body quivered and throbbed.

Y͠OU A͘RĘ ҉A̕ ̛F͜A̛I̛LUŖE.̧ ͢

The voice howled in disdain, slashing at his legs and further disfiguring his lower half. To the point his legs were only join by a few thick strands of pink bloody tissue. Romans outfit was now bright scarlet. His hand glazed with the viscous fluid. Roman only began nodding. Low guttural noises passing through his teeth..

His vision was skewed as he tried to look up. 

‘Couldnt….still.. Can save them..panicked...ran. Just..gotta get out...’

A ̷D̶ISGRACE T҉O͏ ͝T̕HE͜ ҉W̨ORD͜ ROYAL͏.̷

The monster hummed, watching for a moment at romans feeble attempt to move forward, pushing through the pain, his legs would not cooperate, nerve endings dead and gone. He only resulted in hissing as his flesh scraped along the mesh ground.

Your ͜no͟t̵ go͘i͞n̕g̷ a͜ny͜w̡h̢ere

They lifted him up by the shirt collar, making sure it strangled and burnt him slightly.

‘̷Ųs̡el̵ess..͞pat̕het͞ic.̕.̶’

Roman tried again to contest, every upper half movement plaguing him with waves of pain from his stab wound and lower half. Fingers numbly prying at the fingers round his neck..

Y̢O̢U W̴I̷LL̵ ͏BE̢ ̛HUNG ͟FOR҉ YO̶UR ̸CRI̸M͜E͠S

The blade came back, full force. Plunging him just above the previous gap, snapping through new muscle, splitting new ribs. Prince sighed as he found himself pinned against the blade and wall once more. This time the tendrils leant against the sword, preventing another escape.

They twisted the sword, tearing at even more fresh ligaments. His once white suit slowly bleeding to a dark rose. They continued the torture, sawing the blade up and down and around.

Prince whimpered, trying to remain strong, spitting out mouthful after mouthful of his own blood.

A̵ ̴s̡h̢it͏ e̸x̛c͠us͡e ҉fo͟r͞ ̡her͢o̢.̕

It felt like hours as it jimmied the blade around, lowering enough to get his intestines, pulling out the strands and singing them to nothing with glee. Toying with him.

Romans head eventually slumped to the side, dazed as he watched, spitting up vomit and blood.. His whole suit was splattered with ruby, and his hair was slick with sweat, sticking up in a very un-princely manner.

The words from earlier began to sink in as he hung there, His arms were like lead but still pathetically gripped at the metal that was wedged in him.

The beast had stepped back, enjoying the show as they watched him break.

You̷ k̛n͝o̵w I͡m ri͞gh͢t

͠ The voice sounded more like Patton. Romans heart sunk. Thoughts growing darker.

Fo҉r C̛hri̛st͏s sa̕k̡e, ͞y̡ou ca͏n̕'t͝ ͠even̢ şave y̧o͘urs͞e̶l͢f͜ 

Anxiety’s abrash tone made his chest twinge.

“Im sorry… im ...so ....”

Princes words dissolved into large sobs as he began to weep. Ignoring as he grew light headed. His hands tried to shield his face as feverish tears ran down his pale well defined cheeks.

“Not a hero.. Your right..” A vine twisted the blade up just a tad higher. 

Correc̢t.

There was practically no more blood in him, and no more water. His whole body shook. Tear tracks etched into his handsome face. Legs dangling by threads from his savagely disfigured waist. He spluttered on more liquids that had pooled in his throat. Black spots dotted his vision, he tried to cover his ears as the calls for help from the others played back over and over… his breath became hot and shallow.

“I’m weak.. N-nothing.. Nothing but a - but- A co-coward.”

They were the final words from the royal as he sagged forward. Distraught, empty and feeling worthless.

 

 

The beast was stronger then ever, seeing as the others were dead it was now able to sense the presence of his last victim.. It slunk slowly towards it. Sent minions out. Smaller tendrils snaking towards the tall lanky figure, yapping like dogs and bearing black fangs. It sent him images of bright red eyes, and creepy sounds. It watch through its mind's eyes as the figure jumped and ran.

The creature would let him go for now..Let him find the description it caused first.. Contently gilding it began humming to itself as it weaved through the maze of hallways..

 

T͋́̃̊͐̍́hͯrͦo̍ͭ̃ͬ̀w̎ ̋ͮ͒t͂ͥ̓͋̄h̉eͣ͑̄ͨ ̑̂̋ͥb̎͊͑̔ͩ̄͂àͦ̌̄̎̋͋i̇t́̃͐ͭ̑̀,̆̄ ͆cͯ̑ͣ̚ā̆tͣc̍̎̇̈́h̉̉͋ͣ͒́ͤ ͒ͯ̋͒tͪ̇̑ͨ̉h͆̈ͧ͛e͌̊ ͂̄ͦs͑̉hͦͨ̽̂̀a͋̑̊̅̆rͦk͋̏̈ͪ, ͣ̃̔b͋̉l̿͒ͦ̄̅͒eed̊ͯ̈ͥ̈́ ̏ͤ̿͂ͫ̅tͭͩ̋h̅e ́w͊͆ͧ̐̏̐a̽͑͊͋tͭ̈ͫͩèrͤ̓͐̏͐ ̔̆̽͋̂̍͛red̔

̇̂͛͑̓̓̃

F̈́ͪͪ̄ͣif̑́ͧt̂͋y ͆ͥ̈̇̓͑ẅ́or͋͌̚d̍̓̂̎͗̓̊s ̎̒͐̍̑̀f̽ͦ̄ͨ͊orͦ ̎ͥ̓̂ͣ͛̎m͊̂ͬȗͮ̎͑͒̈r͒͂ͪͭdeͬͦr͐̅̚ ̂̔aͩ̔͗̐̉̒n̊dͩͧ ͭ̽͌ͮͬ̆̚Iͫ̂ͤ'͗ͥmͩ̊ͤ ͣ̂e͒͆̊̉̇veͨ̿͐̆̾ͪ̊r̿ͯ͌͑̑y͑̌́ ̅̍ͭ̿͒̐͂o̾͌̚nͦ͗͑͂e͗̀͑̑̑ͫ̑ oͮ̽ͪfͧͮ͐̾ͪͯ ͂̏̓t̔̓ͧ͑̍͌h̋ͣ̾ͩ̐͋̐eͦ̊̿͛̒̿mͩ̑ͮ.͊ͦ̈̉̐ͮ…..

 

 

̽̈́̌̊̾͋̚Mͨyͫ̅ͣ̌̓̃̽ ̒̊̅̇t͊̇ͬͧ͗o͂̅ͯ̿úͨ̅̇ch̃ ̔̀̓i̔̾̅͆͛s̅͛ ̍ͪ̀b͒ͭ͊̋̋͂lͤͯ̍ͯͮͬa̿͊ͬ̃ͤ̅c̒k aͦ̎n̊̔ͧͯͪͥd͐̒ͯͪ̑ͯ ̌̃ͩ͐̓̈́pō͛̄̈̌͊iͭs͊̄onͮ̒͒ͣ̋öͯ͆͒ͣù͋̓̈́͊sͦ̇ ̏ ~


	2. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when logic finds the damage left behind?

Teeth, shadows, eerie voices, sprinting down corridors. 

Thats when he found the first body.. Adjusting his glasses to try and see in the grey foggy gloom that had engulfed the mind. He almost gagged, Romans limp white corpse, dangling from the wall by his own blade that was sheathed through his rips. Hands flopped beside him, covered in bruises and cuts. Once pure white suit now a deep red and his usually pristine hair a mess. Logan turned away immediately sprinting down the next hall, stomach doing flips. He held a hand to his mouth as he ran blearily. “Dead. Hes .. dead.” 

He turned another corner, grazing his shoulder on the wall, he stumbled into the commons. Laying in the centre in a massive pool.. Patton. Resisting the urge to vomit he ran beside him, his knees soaking in the blood. Patton’s face was covered in purple splotches. His shirt ripped in half, and where his heart should be… was clearly cut out. A massive gaping hole where the main organ was missing from. Logan moved away, dry heaving multiple times, body convulsing, arms shaking. Face slick with sweat as he sobbed, hands sticky in his friends blood. He couldn’t speak as the guilt and sorrow wreaked with his usually calm collect thoughts. Like a storm they blew threw leaving him weak, sore and numb. It was roughly an hour before he got up, stomach empty. 

 

He wasnt sure how many turns he’d taken. 4 lefts? a right? straight? He tried to yell for his love, heart twisting with fear. ‘He has to be alive. I can feel it’ His raw voice shook the walls as he screamed for the dark trait. “ANXIETY!” He continued running, another right, a left, straight ahead. ‘When was this place so big…its the fog, messing with my though process. I cant see the usually signs or doors.. or anything’ 

He collapsed in one of the end hallways, a dead end. Sobbing again and punching the floor. Too many emotions. Too many thoughts. it was all to much. 

The shadows were creeping closer but he didnt see them. Instead he saw him, curled in the corner, the walls and carpet drenched in bright crimson. He was still breathing, holding his throat. He was trying to speak, words only small gasps. Logan swiftly stood up and ran to him ,crouching to hold the other. “Anx! Anx, No.. you” He tried to press a hand against the blood flowing from his lovers neck. Staring in the fearful and sad eyes of the other. He slipped off his neck tie, putting it on Anxietys neck and tightening it. ‘He’s only got minutes.. to much blood loss’ said his brain as Anxietys hand weekly gripped at fistfuls of his shirt. Holding him as close as could be, sobbing as he tried to make out words. “I- l-v- -oo” Anxiety’s voice got weaker the more attempts he tried to speak. Logan already knowing the message as he rocked the other. Slowly but surely Anxiety body got heavily, the words turned to shallow breaths.. and eventually Silence. 

Logan was far to gone, staring into the dead eyes of Anxiety. The shadows crept forwards, cold hands gripping Logan’s legs as they dragged him closer. He didn’t let go of the young body in his arms. The engulfed him, piercing pain shot throughout his body, mainly his arms and legs and arms. Like a thousand needles piercing flesh. He felt the blood gush down each ligament. 

But he didn’t let go of Anxiety. Even when he could no longer feel his arms or legs, he held him tightly, eyes shut as he tried to ignore the hurt that was everywhere, consuming his mind and now his body… Even as the shadows entered his mouth and nose, breath quickly leaving his lungs.

Even when he too, fell Silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your hearts doing alright after that~   
> Unlike Pattons.. ahaha
> 
> (Seriously though thank you for reading <3 comments and kudos mean alot to me ^_^)


End file.
